Alanna Banner
by Kimojuno
Summary: Follow the story of the adopted daughter of Dr. Bruce Banner and her struggles of dealing with the evils inside her and the murderous monster she has become.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

_The Incredible Hulk_ is not my original creation. Bruce Banner, The Hulk, and other Marvel characters belong to Marvel and all rights for said characters are theirs. With that said, I will be introducing original characters, such as Alanna Banner, that are my original creations.

**Photo credit:**

Sean Molin Photography under a Creative Commons license. Photograph found on (Entitled: Maddie '11 | My Sun).

**Time-frame:**

This story is set a few months after _The Avengers _(2012) movie. Please consider all events from this point on as if they are taking place in a branched off, yet similar, universe.

**Prologue**

My name is Alanna Banner and my father is Dr. Bruce Banner. Our life is not an easy one but it is one we must live. You see, both my father and I have unique issues we must face. There are only two things that keep us sane; one another and the hope for a better future.

My father suggested I keep a log of my thoughts, a diary of you will, but I would rather write about everything that has happened since I first met him. I do not recall much before the change but I do remember Jack and Donny, my kidnappers.

You see, I was born with some kind of gene that gives me certain abilities. One of those abilities is what cost me everything but granted me the family I needed to survive. We may not be much of a family but my father and I love one another. Isn't that all that matters?

The first time I met my father was the last time Jack and Donny would live. I guess I should mention that Bruce isn't my birth father, but, he is all I have and all I really need. You see, Jack and Donny were small time thieves who weren't very good; that is until they found me.

One day we were in London, Massachusetts with the plan to rob a bank. Supposedly there was a huge score coming through the small city heading through to many different banks with a layover in the city for a night. Jack had been staking the place out for weeks before it was time to go through with it. It was my job to walk up to counter and play the innocent girl.

The next day I entered the bank and immediately looked around, as if I was caught off guard by the size of the bank, but, what I was really doing was checking out which counter to go to and how many guards there were. It was relatively easy deciding today since there was only one teller working and only three guards. Two of which were by the counter door, guarding it due to the money being stored in the back room. As I waited in line, I sighed as I thought about what I was about to do. If only I could run away from everything, but there was no way I could because Jack would only find me again…he always does.

"May I help you?" the voice said shattering my daydream of being free. I shook my head and approached the counter. The teller was a woman who stood approximately 5'4 and had green eyes with auburn hair. She had a picture of her and a little girl tucked behind the counter where she thought no one would see it.

I leaned up on the counter, barely able to see over it, and just as I was about to speak Jack and Donny ran into the bank, shooting and killing the three guards. The teller must have heard me scream because, as Jack predicted, her motherly instincts took over and she lifted me off the ground and over the counter.

* * *

"Now, the teller just picked up the little girl", Director Fury said to Bruce Banner, who was sitting in an uncomfortable chair inside one of S.H.I.E.L.D's bases. Dr. Banner nodded his head, as Director Fury pushed play.

As the little girl, no more then 13, was saved by the bank teller a hideous Wolf-like monster could be seen attacking the teller and, the police believed, the little girl. Dr. Banner inched closer to the television, "There's no way," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. Just then, the creature jumped on the counter, in perfect view of the camera.

Director Fury paused the footage, saying in his calm yet sarcastic behavior, "This from the man who turns into The Hulk?" Bruce sighed, leaning back into the chair and removed his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes, "You want me to go after her, don't you?"

Director Fury watched Bruce and calmly said, "Yes. You're the best person for the job. No one else can handle such a beast. If you can bring her in alive do it but, if not, you are authorized to use whatever force you deem necessary." Bruce sighed at Fury's comments, "How can you be so callous? She's a little girl!"

Fury sighed, "Doctor, this 'little girl' has maimed and killed an estimated number of forty victims during various bank robberies. Make no mistake, she is a danger to everyone, including you, and she will kill again." Bruce sighed, thinking about the monster inside him, and wondering what he could be like. Nevertheless, there was nothing further to say to Fury. He knew that there was nothing that could be said; that is, nothing that would change the Director's mind.


	2. Chapter 1: The Monster

**Chapter 1: **The Monster

Alanna was sitting in her corner of the RV, chained to the wall as usual, while Jack and Donny were counting out their money. Alanna knew she was nothing more than a slave but was too afraid of Jack to turn into the creature. Her fears had become reality more times than she cared to remember.

Jack was nothing if not callous and sadistic. He enjoyed hurting Alanna and forcing her to submit to his _every_ whim. He didn't care how old she was; in fact, Alanna figured that he enjoyed using her all the more because of her age. He had turned her into a murderous creature with a thirst for human blood. Yes, she had access to her powers before she met him, but, she never craved blood before – especially not in her human form. No, this man had manipulated into even more of a hideous monster.

Things were growing worse for Alanna as time had gone on, and she was becoming increasingly more worried that she was losing touch with her humanity. As she was contemplating these things, the smell of fresh meat began to overwhelm her senses. Unaware of her surroundings, she had missed Jack and Donny leaving the trailer and returning with a freshly shot deer. All three of them had quickly left the small city of London, Massachusetts and were now more than one hundred miles away.

This was fine for Alanna, who wished to be as far away as possible from the site of her murderous rampage; however, as the fresh meat was thrown to her she had no choice but to eat. The hunger overwhelmed her as she bit into the creature. The more she bit into the fresh, the more blood poured out and the more she enjoyed it. Although this upset her deeply, there was a part of her – a ravenous and animalistic part – that enjoyed it. Moreover, this part wished that she could have hunted the deer herself – perhaps, even eating it while it was still alive.

This thought scared Alanna and nearly made her stop eating; nonetheless, she did not and as she finished biting off every single piece of deer meat she stopped and began to cry. She held her arms and began shaking as the tears rolled down her face. What had she become? Why did she allow herself to continue this charade like she was still human? No, she was not human anymore, and, it was all thanks to Jack. That damnable man who should never had let her live. Perhaps, she thought, she _could_ kill him?

As she watched them sleep, she thought that it would be all too easy. She _could_ kill them both quite easily. She could drink the blood from their limbs as she forced them to watch. She could do it all too easily but, then, where would she go? Who would care for her? No…although she hated them with every fiber of her being, she was still a child. She _was_ still human, and, she needed to be taken care of and as much as she hated to admit it; there was a part of her, although small, which loved them…even with all that they did to her.

Was she wrong? Did she deserve to be locked up for this? Could it be that she really is stupid, as Jack constantly told her? Why couldn't she run away? Why not kill them? Didn't they deserve it? The 11 year old little girl thought about this for at least four hours, but, sleep eventually overtook her. There was nothing more for her to do but sleep because, at least in her dreams, she was a normal girl. The only thing she had to worry about in the dream world was what dress to wear when Bobby Jones, the most handsome prince in the dream world, asked her, the princess, to the ball. All she wanted was love and all she ever found in the real world was pain. She wondered, was pain the same as love or was there more?


	3. Chapter 2: My Little Secret

**Chapter 2: **My Little Secret

There she was sitting on the grass outside of the RV. She looked up at the sun, covering her eyes with her folded hands, as she studied the bruises on her arms. There was nothing she would rather do then to simply die. Perhaps, she thought that would be the grandest gift she could give to the world. After all, the world would surely be a better place without her but; then again, could she ever have such a nerve? Maybe she wouldn't have to make that decision, if Jack ever grew tired of her.

As she was contemplating this, a sweet smell circled the air. She looked around and saw a man sitting on one of the park's benches. He had a fork in hand and was eating a chocolate cake from a platter. "How did I not notice him before," she wondered out loud to herself. She tried to ignore the smell but couldn't help wandering over after a few minutes. Alanna stopped five feet behind the man, hiding behind a tree.

"Hello," said the stranger, "May I help you?" She remained silent, studying the man for a few moments. He was Caucasian, had short dark hair, dark eyes, and seemed older than he probably was. Nonetheless, she had to have some of that cake. Jack and Donny, especially Jack, would never allow her to have any type of food besides that which had lived – i.e., meat.

She stayed silent for a moment longer before coming from behind the tree, "Hello," she said timidly, almost surprised by her unusual shyness, "I am Alanna," she looked into his eyes, "Who are you?" As he smiled, his face seemed sincere and almost too good to be true, "I am Bruce," he said, "Would you like some cake?" He asked. Normally Alanna wouldn't talk to anybody, especially people she didn't know but, then again, the only people she did know were more of a threat than anybody she didn't know so she simply nodded her head.

Bruce cut her a gigantic piece of cake and placed it on a paper plate, handing it to her with a fork, "Enjoy," was all he said. She quickly grabbed it and ran off. It only took her around a minute or two to finish the piece of cake. When she ran back to ask for more, he was gone. Although she wondered where he went to, and especially how he managed to sneak up and away from her, she simply shrugged it off and threw the plate and fork away. She then quickly ran toward the RV to wash her face before Jack and Donny returned and discovered her little secret.

**Bruce's Point of View:**

As she sat there studying the sun, not paying any attention to her surroundings, I thought about how fun it would be to fight the creature living inside her. I knew a part of me wouldn't mind a good fight – especially one with a uniquely equal opponent; nonetheless, I decided against it. Instead I opted for the undercover work and set about sneaking inside the RV to look around. In truth, however, it was rather easy because of how distracted she was. I already knew that the two men were not around after having staked them out for a few days.

I knew that if Fury was here, or even any of the other Avengers, that they would not hesitate to do what was needed but something was different about this little girl. As I looked around the RV, I noticed that it was very clearly separated. I saw that what looked like her section consisted of chains and a cage. I imagine that they kept her there whenever she was feeding on something. Even so, they let her remain lose most of the time during the three days I had been watching them.

If she was able to escape, why had she not done so? By the amount of blood and the torture equipment I saw over on 'her side' of the RV I surmised that she was afraid. Perhaps, she _was_ afraid of the monster inside her, as I am, but I would surmise that she is equally afraid of the two men. After studying her side of the RV, I studied their side. It did not take long to discover their names, John and Donny Libels, brothers. Fury, for some reason, decided to send me in blind and not give me as much information as I would have liked about them. In fact, I got the feeling he would have much more preferred that I simply disposed of them—especially the young girl.

If this was to work, I had to be quick about it. There was no way I was going to kill her. With my mind made up, I decided to gain her trust. Unfortunately, I did not have as much time as I would have liked. I once heard that food can be used as a helpful tool to gain people's trust, and considering what she had apparently been eating, I had an idea on the perfect food to use. As I climbed back out of the RV and quickly made my way to the store, I just hoped that they had some cake that was already made.


	4. Chapter 3: Gaining Trust

**Chapter 3: **Gaining Trust

_Her eyes were fearful. She hated me! She wanted to save me and I killed her! How could I do it? I'm a monster! I'm a monster! She pulled me over the counter to save my life and my only job was to maul her…I killed her…I pulled off her flesh! What have I become? What am I? I am nothing but a monster!_

Alanna tossed and turned in her 'bed' on her portion of the RV. There was nothing left for her in this world. She woke up with sweat pouring from her forehead. She looked around and realized she was alone. She quickly ran to kitchen and grabbed a knife. She figured now was the perfect time to do it. She held the knife to her neck but couldn't. She was scared but she was just a little girl! She put the knife back in its spot. She sighed, "No one **loves** me," she said while crying.

She opened the door, wondering where they were now, and she sighed when she saw they were at yet another RV park. She closed the door. She hated RV parks. The people always stared at her and Jack and Donny never allowed her to leave the RV anyway. So, she sat back down in her corner. What she wouldn't give for a shower but Jack said it was a waste of water. She shook her head and fell back to sleep.

She must have been asleep for a couple days because when she woke back up, Jack and Donny were talking about another robbery they would be committing further north. She thought she heard the word Canada before she fell back to sleep. She was always like this after killing someone. The depression kicked in, but it wasn't because she killed someone; no, it was because she enjoyed it. She enjoyed killing people! She enjoyed killing people! But, if she enjoyed it so much then why did she feel guilty? Why was the guilt causing her to have bad dreams? Why did she have to have a soul? Why did she have to have a heart?

Why did she have to be loved? She realized something. That man who gave her the chocolate cake. Wasn't that a display of love? As she tossed in her sleep, she kept seeing his face. She only saw him that once but something about his eyes. He displayed compassion and concern. His eyes showed love. Why did he have to be so nice? She didn't deserve that. If he only knew what she had done, if he only knew what she was!

She woke up and sighed because once again she was alone. Jack and Donny used to never leave her alone but now? Now they left her alone more often than not. Maybe it sounded silly because of how much they hurt her but she was still a little girl. She was eleven years old! She needed people to look out for her. She needs love, compassion, parents! All she has ever known has been hate…she didn't even know who her birth parents were!

Alanna sighed again and stood up. Her body felt limp and tired. She would need to feed again and she swore she could smell herself. This wasn't fair! She wanted to take a shower, to be human...but all she would ever be to Jack and Donny was a monster. She opened the door and was surprised at what she saw. There was that guy again, what was his name? "Bruce," she said in more of a question, "Yes," he said with a smile. _Who was this guy?_ Was he following them? She knew she should be suspicious but something about him put her at ease. She sighed and stepped out, knowing better to let him in. She closed the door behind her, "Are you following us?"

Bruce smirked at her, _She's very intelligent_, he thought, "Yes," he admitted in a moment of honesty that surprised him. Alanna studied him for a moment and then shrugged, "Why?" Bruce chuckled at this, "I want to help you," he admitted. Alanna was visibly shaking and shook her head, "You can't save me, _Bruce_," she said his name with a bite. He smirked and then winkled his nose, "You need a shower," he turned and began walking over to another RV.

Alanna's face visibly turned pink. For some reason, unknown to even her, she followed Bruce. She knew it was stupid and he might be trying to harm her but, then again, who could harm her? He stepped into an RV and she followed. It wasn't as big as Jack and Donny's but it easily could fit three people comfortably. She looked around and was amazed at how homey it was. It wasn't like the one she was forced to live in. No, it was much better! '_A home'_ she sighed in thought as she wished she had a _**home**_.

Bruce looked over at Alanna and coughed slightly holding out some towels, "I'll go outside, take as long as you need," he smiled, "There is food in the refrigerator as well; help yourself," he said as she took the towels and he headed down the steps and went outside. Alanna simply blinked her eyes, '_Is this guy serious? Help myself?...what is up with him?_" She sighed in pure exhaustion as she looked down at the towels and shrugged. Why not? She started walking to the bathroom in the rear of the RV but stopped as she reached the refrigerator.

She opened the door and saw all sorts of food, but stopped herself. She grabbed a bottle of water and closed the door, "Bottled water," she said smiling, "I feel rich," she chuckled at herself and then headed to the bathroom.

A few hours passed by before Alanna left Bruce's RV. She walked over to him and sat down on the bench, "Thank you," was all that she said. He nodded his head, "You're welcome, Alanna," with a sincere smile that melted away all of Alanna's fears. She looked up at the sky, "I have to go," she said and then got up. Bruce nodded his head, "I know," he said with a hint of concern that Alanna appreciated more than anything else Bruce had done for her.

Bruce sighed as she left toward Jack and Donny's RV. He shook his head, "Bruce, what _have_ you gotten yourself into?" He asked himself. His phone began to vibrate and he pulled it out, "_Great_," he said in a sarcastic and slurry tone. The caller ID showed a blocked number but he already knew who it was. "Go," he said as he answered it, "How's it going, Bruce?" Fury said on the other end, "I haven't heard from you, doctor." Bruce shook his head, "I'm almost done," he said with a smirk, "and the girl?" Fury asked. Bruce sighed, "Leave her to me" was all he said as he hung up the phone. He surprised even himself with that one. His phone starting vibrating again with another blocked number. He shut the phone off and just went back to his RV.

He smiled as he looked around. The place was cleaner than when he left. Alanna must have cleaned up. He chuckled and shook his head, "Bruce," he said to himself as he looked in the mirror, seeing _The_ _Hulk _instead of himself, "Thinking about adopting her, _Doctor_?" the monster asked in a not-so-friendly tone. Bruce looked down at the monster and said, "Why not, _Hulk_?" The monster simply smirked in its normal fashion, "One _monster_ adopting another and you ask '_why not_'?" The monster laughed in a fashion that made Bruce feel uncomfortable, "Don't tell me you actually _love_ this girl, doctor?" Bruce sighed, "What's wrong with wanting a family, _Hulk?_" he asked in the same tone. "_We _can never have a family!" The monster yelled at him, "You should know that above all else, _Doctor_…" With that the monster faded and Bruce saw his own reflection. He shook his head, tears falling from his eyes, "I do know this, but," his right hand gasped his heart, "I know what _this_ tells me…"


End file.
